Mon Amoureux ?
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA - Une question habituelle qui trouve réponse habituelle, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...


**Mon Amoureux ?**

**―**

_― Livaï-kun, tu es mon amoureux ? Demanda une petite voix fluette avec des accents rieurs._

_― On verra quand tu seras plus grand. Répondit d'une voix lasse ledit Livaï-kun._

C'était une discussion habituelle entre Livaï et Eren, depuis que ce dernier avait huit ans. Livaï l'avait recueilli suite à la mort de ses parents, se trouvant être la seule personne proche de ses géniteurs. Le jeune Jaeger avait de suite démontré une affection particulièrement intime avec le jeune adulte de vingt trois ans qu'il était. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, c'était un jeune garçon, et même s'il trouvait cela étrange qu'il manifeste déjà un intérêt pour la gente masculine, il ne s'en était pas inquiété. C'était sûrement le cas depuis qu'il avait vu Livaï embrasser son précédent petit-ami sur le pas de la porte, désireux de suivre l'exemple de ce qu'il devait considérer être comme son modèle depuis la perte de ses parents.

Depuis, il n'avait de cesse de le suivre, le collant sans cesse avec joie pour revendiquer son titre « d'amoureux » qu'il ne parvenait pas à arracher. Alors il avait attendu, qu'il atteigne l'adolescence, puis devienne un jeune homme. Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, parvenant à déclencher quelques rougeurs chez l'adulte, quelques contacts qui le ravissaient au plus haut point.

Ce jour là, Eren venait de rentrer de son université et s'était immédiatement consacré au ménage. Vivre avec Livaï lui avait au moins comprendre que ce dernier exécrait la saleté et le moindre grain de poussière. Il passait en moyenne une heure de son temps à satisfaire le désir de son très cher et tendre tuteur. Il consacrait ensuite un peu de temps à ses devoirs personnel, jusqu'à devoir par la suite préparer à manger, parce qu'il savait que Levi rentrait souvent fatigué de son travail et appréciait n'avoir rien à faire – même s'il n'en voulait jamais à Eren de ne pas avoir cuisiné. Au contraire, il le poussait même à arrêter, chose que ne ferait jamais Jaeger.

Il sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et remplit les assiettes fumantes qu'il déposa sur la table, accompagné d'un verre d'eau pour lui et d'un verre de vin pour Livaï avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur l'une des chaises et redresse le visage.

― Bon retour, Livaï !

Livaï lui rendit son sourire de son air impassible et s'installa en face du jeunot, fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils alors qu'Eren souriait de toutes ses dents.

― Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te préoccuper de toutes ces tâches. Pense plutôt à tes études. Grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

― Oui, oui.

C'était ce qu'il disait toujours mais n'appliquait jamais. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, Eren jetant quelques regards niais à Livaï en se mordant parfois brièvement la lèvre inférieure en voyant la bouche de Levi épouser sa cuillère et se mouvoir si sensuellement. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur l'horloge murale, constatant l'heure avancée de la soirée.

_ Vingt-deux heures cinquante-deux._

Il restait un peu plus d'une heure, un peu plus d'une heure et il pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

D'un geste tenant presque du réflexe, il avança son bras pour recueillir quelques gouttes de vin s'étant accrochées au coin des lèvres de Livaï qu'il porta à ses propres lèvres, léchant le liquide sans lâcher Levi du regard. Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes et détourna rapidement le regard.

― Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter ce genre de comportement.

― Quel genre ?

― Le genre tout permis.

― Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'ai juste débarrasser de trace de vin.

Livaï le fusilla du regard mais n'ajouta rien et il congédia Eren lorsqu'il fût l'heure de débarrasser la table pour le laisser le soin d'aller se coucher. Jaeger ne protesta pas, sachant pertinemment que Levi ne l'aurait pas laissé faire la vaisselle. Il se rendit dans le salon et alluma la télé, expliquant à son tuteur qu'il commençait plus tard le lendemain pour se justifier et regarda une émission quelconque en faisant mine d'y être plongé. Il entendit l'eau du robinet couler pendant que Livaï lavait, le son cliquant des couverts lorsqu'il les reposait puis le son des placards s'ouvrant alors qu'il les rangeait.

_ Vingt-trois heures et quart._

Il le vit du coin de l'œil se rendre vers le fond de l'appartement pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sûrement dans le but de prendre une douche et Eren, les yeux dans le vague, avait rejoint mentalement son tuteur dans sa douche. Le clapotis de l'eau l'avait mit dans un état de transe, et des images d'un Livaï nu soupirant sous la douche, les joues rouges dues à la chaleur et le visage serein l'accapara entièrement.

Oh non, il ne devait pas commencer à penser comme ça.

Il revint à lui en entendant la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir, surpris d'avoir été perdu dans ses pensées aussi longtemps et se retourna au son de sa voix.

― Ce documentaire sur les poteries Africaines est si intéressant que cela ?

― Hein ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

_ Vingt-trois heures trente-neuf._

D'un mouvement de tête il lui indiqua la télévision et Eren se retourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'un documentaire sur les poteries d'Afrique. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il fusilla presque l'écran du regard avant qu'il ne se reprenne en sentant le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés, voyant son tuteur s'asseoir gracieusement à ses côtés. Son pantalon simple laissait voir ses chevilles alors que ses pieds nus s'emmêlaient au tapis bordeaux, sa chemise blanche donnait une large vue sur son torse pâle et la serviette autour de son cou recueillant les gouttes d'eaux qui s'écoulaient encore de ses cheveux.

_ Vingt-trois heures quarante-sept._

Espérant faire passer le temps, Jaeger décida de discuter un peu, et la retenue dont il fit preuve étonna un peu Livaï. Eren, contrairement à d'habitude, ne recherchait pas le contact, se contentait de parler sans effleurer sa peau, sentir ses cheveux ou plaquer leur corps ensemble. Jaeger se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre en jetant quelques regards à l'heure et se retenait de sourire en voyant défiler les minutes.

_ Vingt-trois heures cinquante-trois._

Il était toujours très difficile pour lui de ne pas embrasser Livaï lorsque celui-ci venait de sortir de la douche. Il portait toujours des vêtements clairs et légers, parfois amples et soyeux qui renforçaient son côté attirant et désirable. Heureusement pour lui habituellement – comme aujourd'hui en fait – il le faisait assez tard et lui allait dormir pour ne pas avoir à subir cette torture. Mais ce soir, c'était une étape obligatoire à son salut, un obstacle à franchir qui assurerait le premier pas de sa félicitée.

_ Vingt-trois heures cinquante-six._

― Je peux savoir pourquoi tu jettes sans cesses des regards à l'horloge ?

― Mm ? Ah bon ? Tu dois te faire des idées.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur la fine gorge opalescente de Livaï, rêvant de la rougir de baisers et de la sentir vibrer contre ses lèvres.

Livaï se sentait presque vexé de le voir si éloigné de lui mais ne cherchait pas à y changer quoique ce soit. Les quelques regards furtifs qu'Eren jetaient à l'heure le laissaient perplexe, mais l'heure tardive ne l'incita pas à ordonner à Jaeger d'aller se coucher, désireux de savoir ce qu'il mijotait. D'un geste nonchalant il se gratta la base de la gorge, poussant un peu plus l'étoffe en donnant inconsciemment une vue plus plongée de son torse à Eren qui commençait à taper rapidement son pied sur le sol

_ Minuit._

A peine l'aiguille des secondes s'était-elle posée sur le douze que le jeune Jaeger se tourna rapidement vers Livaï et le plaqua contre le canapé, collant leur corps au maximum pour cueillir ses lèvres sans douceur. Sa main gauche retenait le bras droit de Levi et sa main droite appuyait sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se soustraire de son emprise. Livaï écarquilla ses yeux sous l'assaut mais ne résista pas, ses gémissements étouffés contre les lèvres d'Eren. Son torse se souleva instinctivement, Jaeger dévorant sa bouche sans retenue sans prendre en compte les halètements plaintifs qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir changer en gémissements de plaisirs.

Il se retira toutefois, gardant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Levi dont la stupeur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il laissa le silence régner un instant, détaillant ses prunelles grises, appréciant son souffle erratique et il déglutit en louchant brièvement sur sa gorge laissée à découvert.

― Livaï-kun, tu es mon amoureux ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes bien que le visage d'Eren soit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. La phrase – culte du garçon sous sa garde – n'avait plus été prononcée depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée au collège, il n'y avait même plus pensé depuis lors. Et sans même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réfléchir, la réponse fusa, comme un réflexe, une habitude qui pourtant aurait dû l'avoir quittée depuis toutes ces années.

― On verra quand tu seras plus grand.

Seul un sourire lui répondit, doux, presque nostalgique, un brin amusé, avant qu'Eren ne se morde le coin de la lèvre. Il se baissa pour accoler leur front, inspirant puissamment l'odeur enivrante de Livaï.

― Je savais que tu dirais cela. Murmura-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux, se laissant envahir par la fragrance particulière de son tuteur.

Livaï faillit frissonner en sentant son souffle glisser contre sa nuque alors qu'il se baissait pour la lui effleurer du bout des lèvres. Sa main gauche se releva pour se poser sur son torse, mais il n'eût pas le temps de tenter de le repousser que ses lèvres embrassèrent sa peau avant de la mordiller, lui faisant spontanément rejeter la tête en arrière. Leur bassin se frôlait dangereusement, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour l'apostropher, il sentit sa voix rauque faire sourire Jaeger contre sa gorge.

― C'est pour ça que je n'agis réellement que maintenant. Parce que je suis majeur depuis environ deux minutes. Poursuivit-il en se redressant pour observer la réaction de Livaï.

Ce dernier jeta un regard à l'horloge pour constater ses dires et respira par à-coups en sentant à nouveau ses lèvres caresser sa carotide. Il sentit ses mains se faire emprisonner au dessus de sa tête, l'autre main d'Eren parcourant lentement sa joue jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge et poursuivit son chemin en déclenchant un tumulte de frissons. Il continua jusqu'à se heurter à la chemise mais ne s'arrêta pas, défaisant nonchalamment les boutons Ses doigts longèrent donc son buste jusqu'à rencontrer le bord de son pantalon et, sans briser le contact visuel, il le tripota un moment avant de faire mine de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Levi se crispa, resserrant ses jambes autour d'Eren alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

― Arrêtes, Eren. Lève-toi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra froide.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, à la limite de franchir la bordure du tissu, et toujours yeux dans les yeux il entrouvrit les lèvres et se baissa pour plaquer leur front tout en soupirant doucement. Dieu, qu'il avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, de sentir sa peau moite contre lui, d'entendre ses gémissements, supplications, cris ? Oh, ce qu'il en avait envie, de le voir frissonner, de faire rougir sa peau claire, de se laisser enivrer par son odeur…

― Livaï, tu ne pourras plus user de mon jeune âge pour te justifier. Souffla-t-il, la respiration profonde par ses pensées luxurieuses. Alors je te le demande, encore une fois, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables…

Le cœur de Livaï battait la chamade, mais il s'efforçait de rester neutre bien que son souffle erratique épousait celui de Jaeger et balayait leur visage. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche… Habituellement quand Eren le prenait soudainement dans ses bras ou en tout cas s'approchait beaucoup trop de lui, il l'expédiait immédiatement. Mais là…

Il était presque sûr qu'Eren percevait son hésitation et sa gêne.

― Je ne veux pas rester avec toi sous prétexte que tu es mon tuteur. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne t'aime pas comme ça.

Livaï entrouvrit ses lèvres et voulut détourner son regard, mais la proximité ne l'aidant pas il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres.

Qu'il jugea délicieuses.

― Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait devenir… plus ? Termina-t-il d'une petite voix en effleurant ses lèvres pour appuyer ses dires.

Livaï tremblait presque sous les contradictions qu'il éprouvait : il aurait souhaité qu'Eren l'embrasse enfin tout en voulant qu'il se retire et ne dise soudain qu'il blaguait. Il aurait voulut qu'il continue de caresser son corps et de le gifler pour ces attouchements. Il aurait voulu qu'il plaque davantage leur corps tout en souhaitant qu'il s'écarte.

― On ne peut pas, Eren. Je suis ton tuteur.

― Et moi je t'aime.

Les yeux gris du tuteur se fermèrent à demi et il se pinça les lèvres en détourant brièvement le regard.

― C'est pas assez… Souffla-t-il.

― Quelles excuses tu vas encore trouver ? Je suis majeur à présent, donc le « _on verra quand tu seras plus grand_ » ne prend plus. Trouve autre chose.

― J'ai été ton tuteur.

― Mais maintenant tu ne l'es plus.

― On a quinze ans de différences. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

― L'âge ne me dérange pas. Et je sais qu'à toi non plus.

― Je suis presque de ta famille.

― Mais tu ne l'es pas complètement.

Mais Jaeger savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer de quelques façons que ce soit Livaï d'approfondir leur relation. Mais le rejet ne serait pas encaissable. Il pouvait en tout cas le convaincre, et pour cela ne montrer aucune faille. Mais il devait prendre connaissance d'une possibilité, même si pour cela il devait prendre un risque que cela se retourne contre lui.

― Sauf si… tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Livaï pourrait parfaitement se servir de cette excuse pour le repousser, pour mettre fin à cet embarrassant dialogue et espérer ne plus établir cette conversation prochainement. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, Livaï se contenta détourner le regard et ses mains – toujours emprisonnées – se crispèrent contre la sienne, la serrant.

Et Eren su la réponse.

― Alors tu n'as aucune objection à ce que je t'embrasse ?

Livaï le regarda à nouveau, se mordit négligemment la lèvre inférieure avant de les entrouvrir en signe d'accord.

Ce que n'eut aucun de mal à comprendre Eren.

Il fondit sur sa bouche avec un soupir de contentement et les embrassa doucement, savourant leur texture tout en caressant sa taille et en relâchant ses mains pour plaquer davantage leur corps ensemble. Levi s'accrocha à son cou et se cabra en sentant sa main glisser dans son dos pour effleurer sa colonne vertébrale. La main gauche de Livaï empoigna ses cheveux châtains à la base de sa nuque et il tira dessus pour qu'il relâche ses lèvres. D'un coup de pied agile il le projeta au sol et s'installa nonchalamment sur le canapé, lissant sa chemise sous l'œil ébahi de Jaeger.

― Bon, il est tard. Va dormir, tu as cours demain.

Et Eren était sûr que le quotidien n'allait peut-être pas tant changer.

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


End file.
